Insight
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Abe, she is this very timid girl from my class at the academy who doesn't like attention at all, she always stutters and blushes when ever I talk to her, or when anyone talks to her. I don't know why she is this way, but the more I see her the more I wish she wasn't so timid. Rock Lee's POV. Rock Lee/OC. Sister story of "Invisible" Is also a Stand Alone fic!


**A/N: Guess whose back? I am! I finally finished up this chapter of Insight, which is the sister story to my Rock Lee fanfic Invisible. All of this is told in Rock Lee's POV. I thought it would be interesting to see his point of view on things especially with somethings that happen down the road. Now not every chapter of Invisible and Insight are going to be the same. Each chapter will have a similar encounter, but all others will be different as seen in this chapter. **

**I'm also almost done with Chapter five of Gravity's Momentum! 8D I should be uploading that tonight or tomorrow. I promise! It's a Christmas present~ **

* * *

"Alright that's enough, BREAK IT UP!" Shouted a familiar male voice. I turned around and saw Haruka Sensei standing in the door way with narrow eyes, glaring at Hanatarou and I. He was picking on me again and I was sticking up for my self, it was a normal every day occurance before class began, but it seemed this time that Haruka Sensei caught us. "Now! Seeing as the current seating chart is not working I will make a new one!" He told the class, who complained well every one except I, Neji Hyuuga and that girl who sits behind him. "No complaining! Don't think I'm stupid! I know these fights have been going on, I had hoped after four years of all of you being in the same class that you'd grow up and stop it! Obviously I was wrong to think that of students who are almost genin! Now! Every one stand up and form a line in the front of the class!" I let my head fall down in shame. '_It was wrong of me to fight with Hanatarou, I should have ignored him! I will do better!' _I thought as I stood in the line with all my other classmates. I saw as three of my class mates were seated in the front row on the right side.

"Rock Lee, right side, second row, first seat." I looked at my sensei and nodded and moved to my new seat, one in which that mute girl sat in only moments ago. "Shinsetsu, Ame! Right side, second seat, second row!" Haruka sensei called out. I watched as the timid girl slowly, and shakily walked to the seat beside me. I gave her a smile, but she was so frightened she didn't look at me. "Hyuuga, Neji! Right side, second row, third seat." Neji walked over and sat next to the girl, whose face was so red and she was shaking evensly, then she sunk down in her seat. '_Poor girl. Is she really that afraid of Neji? Or does she have a huge crush on him too? No, I think she's afraid of him.'_

"Haruka Sensei!" Tenten, the girl that I saw with the girl next to me a lot. "Can you please switch me and Neji?" She asked. Haruka Sensei looked at the girl next to me and sighed.

"No Tenten. If I made the exception for you then I would have to make the same exception for every one else." Haruka sensei replied sternly.

"But sir! Ame doesn't do well with attention and having her sit next to Neji is scaring her!" Tenten pleaded. _'So Neji IS scaring her! I knew it, poor girl, having to sit next to him when she is so terrified of him!' _I thought to my self.

"Well if Shinsetsu doesn't do well with attention then she should have gotten a private teacher." Haruka sensei replied, causing Tenten to glare at him. "Now please sit down and let me finish." _'That isn't fair! If this poor girl is so scared of Neji then it could interfere with her school and training!'_ I thought as I looked at the light blue haired girl next to me. _'It has been decided. After class I will speak to Haruka Sensei about this problem.'_ I thought with determination. Haruka Sensei finished assigning the students to their new seats, Hanatarou was in the last seat, in the last row, on the left side of the room. I knew that, perhaps, the rest of the year will be peaceful. Class ended and everyone began flooding out of the room, when the room was empty I went up to Haruka Sensei.

"Haruka Sensei!" I exclaimed, as I walked up to our tall, brown haired teacher. He sighed and looked at me, stacking his papers.

"What is it Rock Lee?"

"I would like to speak to you about, uh, uhm. I don't know her name! The girl who sits next to me."

"Ame?"

"Yes! That must be her name. I remember Tenten saying it."

"What about her?"

"I think you should switch Tenten and Neji" I told Haruka Sensei seriously, he just looked at me blankly.

"Like I told Tenten. I cannot make an exception for her, if I do I would have to do it for the entire class."

"But Sensei! Abe is frightened of Neji! She was shaking violently when he came and sat down next to her! Surely you do not want Ane to fail her graudation test do you? Ane might be too frightened to concetrate on her work!" I told him. Haruka Sensei continued to give me a blank look, then he sighed and set his papers down.

"Now, Rock Lee. Listen to me." Haruka Sensei started, I leaned closer to pay very close attention to him. "Ame Shinsetsu is NOT scared of Neji Hyuuga. Alright? Shinsetsu is just a very timid girl who gets very frightened and nervous when the spot light is shinning on her, which is quiet odd because of who her brother is, but that is beside the point. She is not afraid of Neji. I am not switching Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. End of discussion. Now, run along home. Tomorrow we have a very busy day." Haruka Sensei grabbed his papers and left the room; sighing I walked out of the room and out of the Academy.

It seemed that the busy day that Haruka sensesi talked about was just training excersies; like running, kunai throwing, normal survival skill things. It's been a week since the day we all got new seat assignments and I have noticed a few things; that girl the one that sits next to me, is always the first person to arrive to school. Tenten calls her Rainbow, I haven't figured out why yet! And it seems that this girl is not afraid of Neji! She as been imitatin him the past few days._ 'Perhaps she is conquering her fear! Yes, what a wonderful idea!' _I thought as I walked into the classroom and saw the nameless girl who sits next to me! I smiled brightly at her and made my way to my seat. "Excuse me." I said to her. She jumped and looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"O-oh so-sorry." She stuttered quietly and stood up, letting me move to my seat.

"Thank you very much!" I thanked her as I sat down. "Are you excited for class today?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence. She looked at me with a pink face, looking slightly nervous. "We are supposed to be doing a kind of survival test today. At least that is was I think, based on what we have been doing in class all last week." I thought out loud. "What do you think?" I asked her.

"Uh..I-I do-don't kn-know." She stuttered quietly then looked down to her slightly shaking hands. _'It seems Haruka sensei was correct! She is very timid. But why?!'_

"Why are you so frightened?" I asked her, she looked at me with surprise, face reddening a bit more.

"I-I'm not fri-frightened." She answered.

"But why are you red? Why are your hands shaking?" I asked her, but never got a reply because her friend, Tenten, walked through the door.

"RAINBOW! I have some exciting news!" She exclaimed with a smile as she rushed up to Neji's seat.

"Th-this isn't a-about..."

"No! Not at all! I asked my mom if you can stay over this weekend!" She exclaimed. "For my birthday." I turned away from their conversation and pulled out my notebook and reviewed everything we learned in the past week. I wanted to be prepared for what ever test Haruka Sensei had for us, I will pass it! Not soon after that the rest of the class filed into the room, Tenten returned to her seat when she saw Neji enter the room from the back. Soon, Haruka Sensei entered the room and began the class.

"Aright, everyone, let's go outside!" He called out, and everyone in the class followed after him. Each of us stood out side in a single file line, looking at Haruka Sensei. "Today, we are doing an excersise." He began. "I'm putting each of you into a team of three, you and your team will search the villiage for clues and each clue will either make you do an obstical, or give you a hint to find the next clue. You have until three o'clock to finish this game." Haruka explained, then Hanatarou raised his hand. "Yes Hanatarou, what is it?"

"I have two questions Sensei." Hanatarou told him.

"Yes, what are they?" Haruka sensei sighed.

"Well one how will you know if we finished the game before three?"

"That's easy. I have asked other chuunin to assist me in the exsersise. Your next question."

"Do we get to choose our group?"

"No." Haruka said strictly, this caught our attention. "I will be assigning groups with people whom I think you could work well with." Haruka sensei answered. "Now for the groups. Group one: Tenten, Hanatarou, and Kintaru. Group two: Sora, Kogami, and Senna. Group Three: Rock Lee," Haruka sensei started, I listened intently. "Ame, and Toharu." I turned to Ame with a smile, she had her head down this whole time. Haruka Sensei finished putting our class in groups. He gave one member from each group a piece of paper, Abe our piece of paper, he told us that this piece of paper has our first clue on it. "Alright everybody ready?" He asked, every one of us nodded our heads. "Good, now you may look at your sheet of paper and read your first clue. Once you have figured it out you may start."

"Yes! Abe what is our first clue!" I exclaimed excitedly. The blue haired girl looked at me and our partner Toharu, a smart girl in our class, looked at her. The girl's face reddened as she opened the piece of paper shakily. "Go on! Let's hear it!" I gave her a smile of encouragement , she looked at me a bit firightened, then looked back down at the piece of paper.

"It-it says: th-the fi-first si-sight-" She stuttered slowly.

"Come on, we don't have all day. People have already started leaving." Toharu rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Being faster does not always win the race." I said, which caused them to look at me oddly. "From the tortuous and the hare."

"What ever. What's the first clue Shinsetsu."

"Th-the fir-first sight the sun sees, is al-also the la-last it see's be-before it sle-sleeps."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Who knows. It could be the beach, but we don't leave any where near one." Toharu imputted.

"I-I thi-think it's the Ho-Hokage Mo-Monu-Monument." She spoke up. Toharu, thought about it and nodded. The three of us walked to the Hokage Monument, all the way to the top, and there it was a clue! A clue with our number three on it! Grabbing it, I opened it up.

"To whom do you seek guidance? None other than the one that guides all." I read aloud. I pondered on what the clue could mean.

"Th-the Ho-Hoka-Hokage." A small voice suggested; Toharu nodded her head in agreement.

"It would be right, we need guidance from the Hokage and he guides the village." She replied simply.

"Yes! Let us go to the Hokage building!" I exclaimed in excitement. We spent the entire day huting for clues all around the village and our last clue lead us back to our class room, only five minutes until three o'clock. "Alright, we finished our mission right on time!"

"It was a game." Toharu rolled her eyes as we walked into the class room.

""It was not just a game, it was an excersie to prepare us for the world of Shinobi!" I exclaimed, the girl rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat. I looked around the room and noticed we are not the first to arrive. There are a few other students from our class in their seats also discussing the excercise. I noticed that Abe went to go and sit in her seat, I followed her to sit in mine. Smiling, I turned to her, she was looking down at her desk, it looked like she was thinking of something. "Abe, what do you think of today's excercise? Do you think it was a game or an excerciseto prepare us for the shinobi world?" I asked her. She looked up at me and turned really red.

"O-o-oh. U-u-uh-uhm, I-I-I-I th-thi-think i-i-it w-w-wa-was an ex-excer-excercise to-to pr-pre-prepa-prepare u-us fo-for t-the sh-shi-shino-shinobie w-wo-world." Wow, she sure does stutter a lot. It probably is because she is so shy, I remember what Haruka sensei told me before about her being very shy and it was odd because apparently her brother was not the same way. I wanted to meet this brother of hers, and ask why it is that his sister is so shy? However, I smiled at her answer, it was a good one! I knew she was going to make a great ninja.

"The graduation exam is in a couple of days, are you excited for it?" I asked her. She nodded her head and looked down at the desk. I blinked again, why was this girl not talking?! All the other girls in the class talked and they talked really loud. Not that I would tell them that. This girl, however, talks very quietly and stutters a lot. The only person I've really seen her hold a conversation with was, with Tenten, and then after a while they start passing notes. Perhaps Tenten got annoyed with her stutter and thought writing notes would be easier? No, that doesn't seem like Tenten would be that mean to her own friend, they seemed much closer than that. Or maybe Tenten knew that talking was hard for Abe? Or maybe Abe had a speech empedimate and couldn't talk for very long so she writes instead. I do wish that Abe would talk more, she has such a nice voice and if she talked more, then maybe she would get over her stutter! I smiled as an idea came to my mind, perhaps I could encourage her to speak!

I pulled out a piece of paper and took a pencil, I scribbled something on it. I looked at it and smiled even more. I had written: '_Your voice is pretty, you should talk more so other people could hear it.'_ I slid the paper to her and smiled even more when her face grew red. I watched her grab a pencil and scribble something back, then slid the paper to me again. '_Thank you, I'll try.'_. I smiled and wrote: '_You are welcome!'_ then I slid it back to her. I saw her smile. She looked up and looked at me, her face was still a little red.

"C-c-ca-can I-I-I k-ke-keep th-this?" She asked me, and my smile grew wider.

"Of course you can Abe!" I exclaimed with excitement. She blushed more and smiled, holding the piece of paper in her hands. I saw her fold it into fours and stick it inside of her pocket. Shortly after that the class began filling in with all the other students, I saw Neji and walk in, he sat down in his seat that was next to Abe, who turned bright red. I had hoped that she really didn't like him. Perhaps I shall ask her once class finished! Yes that seems like a good plan! Minutes after our class room filled up, Haruka sensei came in and talked to us about how proud he was that we all had finished before three o'clock; he also told us that our graduation exam was but only two days away and that we should be practicing and studying! Then he dismissed us, one by one each of us walked out of the room and I saw Abe walk down the hall and I quickly followed her. "Abe!" I called out to her, she stopped and looked over her shoulder and blushed when she saw me. "Perhaps we can walk together for a little bit?" I asked her nicely, she nodded. "This is great." I commented and the two of us walked out of the academy and down the busy Konoha streets. "I was wondering," I started to speak to grab her attention, she looked up at me briefly to show me that she was listening. "Do you like Neji Hyuuga?" I asked bluntly, I saw her stop walking. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a red face then she shook her head no. I sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. That is good! It is good to know that not every girl in our class likes him that way." I said happily and began walking but I stopped when I noticed she wasn't following. "Is there something wrong Abe?" I asked her, did I upset her? I had hoped I did not do such a thing.

"W-wh-why di-did, wh-why d-do y-you, th-think I-I-I li-like N-Ne-Neji?" She asked quietly, barely above a whisper, but I could still hear her.

"Oh, it just seems that way. You blush when ever he sits down next to you, or speaks to you, or even looks at you." I answered her simply.

"O-Oh..." She whispered. "A-alright th-then." She nodded and started to walk forward again. I smiled and began to walk with her. I started to talk to her, I realized she wasn't much of a talker but more of a listener, which I didn't mind. I talked and talked to her. I talked to her about home, about school and about how I wish to be a ninja so badly even though I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu. She never laughed at me but gave a very small smile of encouragement. I saw her stop outside of a resteraunt, was this where she lived? I asked her but she shook her head. She whispered that she was meeting her older brother here once school was finished. I nodded and told her that I cannot wait until tomorrow to see her! She blushed again and walked into the resteraunt after waving goodbye. I smiled and continued my way home. I will make Abe's stutter disappeare! It is a new goal of mine!

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter in Rock Lee's point of View... how was it? Did I do alright writing in his point of view? I always try and keep him in character as best as I can and I think I've done a pretty alright job with everything I write that has him in it... I think it's because he's my number one favorite character out of the entire series xD;...**

**I also want to have a moment of silence because of chapter 614 of Naruto. If you haven't read it then... go read it. Now. Or don't. I'm still on the first stage of grief xD; but yeah moment of silence please! -...silence...-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay! Well Merry Christmas everyone! Please review~ I like feedback on everything I write. :3**


End file.
